Cast In The Name Of God
by SotF
Summary: Xander decides to dress up as a certain Paradigm City negotiator on that Halloween, and well, nothing remains the same.


**AN**: Not quite sure how most of this one would actually work out (With how certain things end up in Sunnydale), but this just had to be written.

**

* * *

**

Originally he'd been planning on a soldier, even buying the weapons to fit it, but then he got home and discovered that his fatigues were ruined, so he headed back to the costume shop.

Ruffling through the discount bin at Ethans shop, Xander noticed one prop in the corner, a familiar watch, and it was only fifty cents, a good buy, and with the rest of his clothes, he would have some fun.

He smiled and picked it up before walking back through the costumes to find one last piece.

Unbeknownst to him, Dawn was watching, picking something out after her mom decided that if Buffy was going to be helping, then Dawn would go, and she decided to pick a costume that would match Xanders.

**

* * *

**

Xander groaned as Dawn showed up in her costume.

Red hair with a black dress.

"Well better than some other choices," he muttered to himself.

**

* * *

**

Rupert Giles wondered just how he'd gotten conned into going to a party, but then he saw Jenny and remembered. The eye patch and white hair did make him look somewhat distinguished.

**

* * *

**

As the spell washed over him, a well groomed man slowly stood and glanced around him.

"Well, this definately isn't Paradigm," he said to himself as he brought his wrist up to his mouth.

"Norman?" he asked, "Do you have any idea where I am?"

"Master Roger," his butler said, "I must say that my own location isn't known to me at the moment either."

"Roger Smith," he heard a voice and spun.

"Dorothy?" he asked, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Yes, Roger Smith," the girl responded.

"Do you know what the hell is going on here?"

"No," came the simple response.

"Great," he muttered to himself, "Just great."

**

* * *

**

An hour later Roger was halfway to cursing his luck as Dorothy was dealing with what was obviously non-human as some sort of medieval lady had a panic attack while the vampire with a head caked with hair jell and the red headed ghost tried to help while a blond monster charged him.

"Even memories aren't worth this madness," he mused, "This could be the reason for forgetting everything."

Then he shrugged as he knew how to deal with this.

"Big O! Showtime!"

**

* * *

**

Across town, Ethan Rayne felt the ground start shaking like crazy before he dashed out of the shop with the bust in a death grip while a towering mega deus rose from the ground in all its glory.

He turned around as he heard a female voice shout, "CHAOS!" and then there was an explosion just before he got swarmed by a horde of chipmunks.

Ethan swore he would find some suitable torture for the blond crazy with a missing tooth who was running around and chucking golden apples.

**

* * *

**

The black suited Roger the Negotiator glanced at the screen as it scrolled its usual response.

Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty.

**

* * *

**

Spike could only freeze and stare at the giant mechanical behemoth lumbering towards him as the man in the suit easily lept into it with the little girl, everyone else fleeing the scene.

"That is just not bloody fair," he stammered as a big foot crushed him.

In the distance something massive also rose from the ground with a roar, a large reptilian monster that was wondering just how it had ended up in this strange place after all the pain and being entangled in the bridge.

**

* * *

**

"Well this is certainly unusual," Roger commented as he stared at the creature comming at him through the city.

"Big-O," he said calmly, "Final stage!"

**

* * *

**

A half hour later, Xander sat in the library wondering just what had happened while the girls were glaring at him about the mall getting decimated in the attack he'd used to stop what seemed to be Godzilla. Giles was muttering something about trying to find a way to rearm the Mega Deus that was now stored underneath the school.

"You really are such a louse, Xander Harris," Dawn commented in an emotionless tone as he sighed.

**

* * *

**

Snyder was crying over his now crushed car, the sign for the mall having crushed it like a coke can.

**

* * *

**

Just over a year and a half later Mayor Wilkins stared at Xander Harris as he stood in front of him while the students were fleeing.

"Big-O! Showtime!"


End file.
